Malinian Flame
by Rune and Clair
Summary: vlodemort has a daughter, but I don't think she interestd in haveing a daddy!


Disclaimer: I would like to state that all of the characters in my story, (except for Jenna, Jason, Clowie, Michal, and kitty) belong to J. K Rowling.I just used them for my own evilness! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Clair: Okay! Omg.welcome to MY story thing. I'm sorry for all you Rune fans out there.unfortunately she is still working on our other story.she's the writer you know. So, in my spare time, I have created this.so I hope you like it! (Please review!!!)  
  
Rune: I am not responsible for the un-enjoyment you get from reading this crazy story that Clair has made up in her head.only the enjoyment.  
  
Clair: Hey! That's mean!  
  
Rune: So, he he.  
  
Clair: wutever. I'm starting the story now.  
  
Rune: Okay, start it then! I dare you!  
  
Clair: Bite me!  
  
Rune: No thank you...I'll pass...  
  
Clair: (grumbles something about idiots) GRRR..  
  
Rune: I want chicken I want liver meow mix meow mix please deliver...Sorry that was just some random thing I had to say..  
  
Clair: RRRRRIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTT.....  
  
Rune: Well are you going to start or not!  
  
Clair: Yes! Now stop interrupting me!  
  
Rune.  
  
Clair: Oh thank goodness she hushed up! Okay people, sorry about that.here's the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch.1: Unholy Matrimony  
  
Many have wondered about that day. The wedding and the untruthfulness between the two most unlikely people in the world....  
  
"Hurry up!" Shouted Jenna as she put on her gown. "I don't want to be late!" "You won't be late dear; you're an hour ahead of yourself---slow down". Her mother, Clowie replied softly. A tall and thin woman she was with brilliant curls and orange eyes. Age had obviously caught up with her; wrinkles surrounded her face and the everlasting frown was all around her. "I can't be an hour ahead if I woke up an hour late! And I wouldn't even have done that, if someone hadn't turned off my alarm!" Screamed Jenna as she brushed her hair. She was also a tall woman with many ringlet curls and bright blue eyes flashing under her extremely long eyelashes. She was also getting married and had been terrified of this day, because today was the she would marry her one love, but not her only love, Jason Riddle...  
  
Across the hall of the church, Jason and his brother were getting ready. "Are you nervous dear brother?" Asked Tom- Tom was a skinny, but tall figure. He had blackish brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was also very sneaky and cruel, but had to post-pone it for today. He was a wizard, like his brother and his mother (who's dead). He also loved Jenna and everything about her and had been seeing her secretly for two years now. "No I'm not nervous you fool! How could you even ask that?" Jason was obviously annoyed; he'd been acting like that all day. "Well, for one thing, you look nervous and you're sweating. So, there-fore I can safely say that you, dear brother, are nervous." Tom looked suspiciously at his stupid brother. He hated everything about him. And now, he was taking Jenna away from him-and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. "I don't care if I'm nervous, and I don't care about you, so get out!" Jason shouted. He had blonde hair and green eyes. Tall and mountainous, he also looked menacing, of course if you are a Riddle, you always looked that way.."Fine! I'll leave and I'll be glad"! Tom shouted. "And, I hope you screw-up your vows"! "Tom, like I would do that. I can't even mess-up my room!" Jason said with a chuckle. BOOM! The door slammed, taking Tom along with it. There outside the room, stood Jenna in outstanding beauty. She turned around and gazed upon Tom's face and smiled. "I was wondering when I would see you", said Jenna happily. "Missed your kiss". She jumped up and latched on to Tom's lips, feeling the softness of his skin and tasting his breath. "And I also missed you. Not a day went by that I didn't think about your lovely face, and how much you mean to me." Tom said softly. He looked deeply into her eyes and drew her into another kiss. "Are you sure you can go through with this wedding?" Tom asked while caressing her skin. "You look awfully worried over something. Have I wronged you in anyway?" She looked at him, and her expression was something Tom couldn't identify. "I'm getting married and I can't even..." Her voice trailed off. "I have talked with my brother, and he seems pleased. Though, this is Severus we are talking about..I'm so confused." Tom saw her quickly wipe a tear from her eye. "Take a walk with me will you?" She stroked his hair and looked into his eyes. Tom looked out the stained- glass window and nodded his head. "I would love to walk with you, my sweet, but keep in mind that there is only two hours before the wedding". He pulled her away from the windows and went out the door.  
  
Walking along a flowered path, they held hands and gazed around them, listening to the sweet songs of the birds singing. "Tom". She said softly." "Yes." He replied. "If we got married, would you want kids?" Tom didn't really know how to answer this, so he just said "Yes". "I would to, but I cannot provide for your brother, it just would not be the same..." Her voice trailed off again. "You don't have to marry him you know. You could just call it off." He starred into her big, blue eyes and thought about a place that was safe from harms way and saw a hatch door beside the church. "I can't call it off. Think of everyone who would be mad at me--- especially my mother." She said with a sour- full sound in her voice. "My dear, is your mother the most of your worries? Because it seems to me, that there is a greater threat growing in your mind and you can't shake it loose." He kissed her and caressed her skin with care and affection. "Tell me what's wrong." "I can't, Tom." She said softly. "Tell me what's troubling you." He starred at her until she looked away. "I-I love you and I don't love.." Her voice slowed to a whisper. Tom's eyes grew abnormally wide in shock. "Why do you say such nonsense? You don't love my brother? So then, why are you..How could you..oh I don't know." As he spoke, a frown crept up on his face. "It's not my fault! He's forcing me! And I don't love him..I love you. I just didn't want you to get involved! But now as I say this, maybe you should. And now, I can't call off the wedding, because if I did, my mother would hate me..not that she does already, and your brother would probably kill me and my brother, and we'd all be screwed for life!" She looked as though she was at a funeral. "God save me." Tom had his head down the whole time, listening to every word she said, trying to fit everything together...nothing made sense. "You should have told me before.I would have stopped it you know..I would have. But now, you have to through with this and never look back."  
  
They walked towards the hatch door, Jenna in tears sobbing something about "no children for him". Tom tried to sooth her, but it was no use. "Jenna. Why don't you have my child.and pretend it's his. That dumb-ass won't know the difference." A smile was finally on Jenna's face. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I think that would work. But what about if he tries? Then what would I do?" Tom hadn't thought about that. What if he did? Tom was confused.but he didn't stay that way. "We will worry about that later my darling. For now, let's think on the positive side." Tom led her inside the dimly lit room. Few candles provided the only light and small couches were the only furniture. "I-I don't know about this tom." Jenna's eyes were on the door. "Shhhhh." He said quietly. "None shall know about this..it's our little secret" Within two minutes, their cloths were on the floor, and they were half-awake. "Tom..this is bad..I mean really bad..I'm sooo screwed." Jenna said with her face buried in Tom's neck. "You have done nothing wrong, my love..I don't see why you worry so much." He smiled his evil smile and kissed her fore-head. Jenna's face still looked worried, even after all that. "Tom, I wish I was marring you instead of your brother." She frowned, and then sat up. "I know darling.but this is the way it has to be. You can't change that..I can't change that." Tom's evil smile turned into a frown. "The person who could maybe do something.is my idiotic brother.and he probably won't, so we just have to keep this a secret."  
  
They quickly got dressed and made their way back to the church. "JENNA! Where the hell have you been?" Jenna's mother shouted. "You only have two minutes!" A cruel and twisted look washed over Jenna's face. She walked up and smacked her mother in a blind fury. "Mother", she said with a hint of anger, "quit rushing me!" Jenna walked into the bathroom and applied more make-up to her already make-upped face. "Tom", Jenna's mother said hastily, "go get your brother.it's time! She checked him over, and fix your tie!!!!!" Tom blushed faintly. "Yes ma-am." He walked off fixing his tie. "How could that woman be so dense?" He wondered. "I hope she falls off a cliff!" He slowly walked into the dressing room. "Jason, it's starting now. You had better get in there." Tom said in his sneaky, creepy voice. "Right, of course!" Jason rushed out of the room combing his hair. Tom left the room quickly and speeded off into the sanctuary. Inside, Death- eaters sat in every seat and Jason and the preacher were standing at the alter. Jason looked quite full of himself, smiling and standing up straight..it sickened Tom to the bone. "Oh, joy. Look at that ugly pea- brain smiling like he won a million galleons. God he pisses me off" Tom walked in silently and took a seat next to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Basset on his other side. He leaned over to Lucius and whispered, "Are still dating her? Lucius thought this was quite a personal question, so he said, "What?" Tom repeated the question. "Of course I am. We are engaged my lord, and will soon be married." He gave Tom a look of confusion. Tom smiled casually, "Isn't that lovely. I'm very happy to hear that." Tom looked as though he had swallowed a snake and thought to himself, "That should be a very interesting wedding.HAHAHA."  
  
Just then, the sanctuary doors opened, and a majestic figure walked in the room, wearing a beautiful pearly white gown and vale. She walked slowly, as to not trip on her long and gorgeous dress. Tom felt his heart drop. "Is she actually going through with this?" He thought. "Why, I mean, how?" Jason was smiling even bigger than he was earlier-Jenna, however, was not smiling. She had her fists balled-up at her sides and her head held up high. She spotted Tom, and then looked away. Tom saw her smile very faintly and he faintly smiled back. He looked around. Severus caught Tom's eye and gave him a dirty look that said, "Keep your eyes on the alter, not the bride." Tom returned the look with one that said, "If you don't shut-up, I will kill you no matter if you ARE a death-eater AND you serve me faithfully." Tom again watched Jenna carefully to see if she would do something, but she didn't..just like she said she would. Tom had thought all about what he had said earlier, "We just have to keep this a secret."  
  
That sentence just kept ringing in his head the whole time he watched her.and it killed him to see her doing this, though it was very brave of Jenna, Tom still wished it was him at the alter, and not his brother Jason. Jenna finally reached the alter with Jason and the preacher, and stood still. The preacher spoke, "We are here today in holy matrimony in uniting Jason Riddle and Jenna Snape." It was quiet, though to Tom, it seemed SOOOO much louder than it should be. He felt as if he could just use the Avada Kedavra curse on Jason, Severus, and the preacher all at the same time. The preacher spoke again in a soothing tone.which was not suitable for Tom's ears, "Now Jason, do you take Jenna to be your lovely wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, so help you god?" Jenna had a forceful-looking smile on her face. "Of course I do" Jason said happily. The preacher smiled proudly and started again. "And do you Jenna, take Jason to be your loftily-wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, so help you god?" Jenna thought about two years ago when Tom and her had first met. They were introduced by Jason and had fallen in love instantly as soon as their eyes met. Ever since then, Jenna had thought about Tom all the time, and had never let him escape her every-day-daydreams. Jenna suddenly snapped back into reality and starred up into Jason's face and slowly blinked her humongous eyelashes at Jason. She remembered what the preacher asked and faintly said, "Yes." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a sudden sick feeling in her stomach. The preacher put Janna's and Jason's hands together and said, "Wonderful! You may now kiss the bride!" Jenna started thinking again. "The kiss wasn't terrible, but it was the whole point of the thing." Hand- in-hand, Jenna and Jason walked down the alter steps and back down the aisle-Jenna feeling sicker with every step she took. A few hours later, the wedding party was even worse...  
  
Jenna felt like she was a side-show animal on tour with some side-show freaks. People kept coming up to her, saying how beautiful she is and how lucky she was to be marrying Jason. "Personally", she thought, "I could care less if I was marring the president of the world..I'm not happy at all." And the worst was, Jason kept coming up and asking weather she wanted more cake.it was just plain stupid. "More cake my love?" Jason said happily. Jenna looked as though she would gag. "I-I can't eat any cake right now..maybe later. Right now, I'm going to have a word with my brother.." Her voice slowed. "That's fine; I'll save it for you." Jason said with a crackly laugh. "Oh by the way, if you think you can go and run off..don't even try it my darling little wife. Because now you are mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.hehehe." He walked off. (Still laughing) and started talking to Clowie. Tom quickly walked up and moved her out of view. "Why?" He asked softly. Jenna stared up into his eyes and almost cried. She kept starring into those same eyes that she had loved for so long.and for once in her life, she was speech-less. Tom put his hand to her face and gently whipped her tears away. Then, all of a sudden, Jenna found her words. "Tom, if I-I had c-called off the wedding, he w-would have g-gone on a r-rampage. And q-quite frankly, I d-don't want t-to die any t-time soon." Her voice quivered at the thought of Jason killing her. He had killed many before, but not as many as Tom.  
  
Tom was considered to be the "Dark Lord", and everyone who was not on his side.answered to him. And usually the out-look wasn't so good. But she loved Tom, because he treated her like a lady and was actually quite a gentlemen.compared to his brother. Tom thought about what Janna had just said. "I don't want die any time soon". It kept ringing like a bell in his mind. "I wouldn't let him kill you and you know that. And if he did, I would kill him.brutally with force. So, stop crying over something small like that." She barely smiled. "I know, but he was hinting that he would do something, I just don't know what. And it's bugging me to death..seriously." Jenna looked kind of shaken, but it was very hard to tell. Tom delicately moved the hair out of her face and smiled faintly. "Jenna, I will not let anything happen to you.and you know that. If he does anything stupid, you will tell me, understand? If you call, I will find you and protect you..trust me." Jenna looked quite pleased with what Tom had said. She flashed a big smile under her snowy-white teeth. Tom wanted to say something else, knowing that he was on a role.he didn't want to damage that. "My darling try to avoid the after party with him..if you know what I mean" Jenna couldn't believe her ears..avoid the after party. Oh like she wouldn't anyway. She thought about that for a few seconds..Jason.party.. honeymoon..eeeeewwwww!!!! GROOOOOOSSSSS!!! How could he! Tom knows that she couldn't do anything like that! Oh brother. "Tom, darling, you know that I wouldn't do a thing like that to our love. It would be melancholy! I would be destroying us and our families. I couldn't do that even if someone paid me." Tom thought hard on these words.trying to piece everything together. He calmly said, "That's good.now I have to go.take care now." And walked away.  
  
Just then, Severus came by her and practically exploded. "What the hell did you do now, Jenna?! I can't believe that my own sister would do something stupid like that!!" Jenna's evil glare popped out on her face as she reached in her purse and pulled out her wand. "Severus, first of all, I never loved Jason.he forced me to love him, and another thing, MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISSNESS!!" Severus was quite taken aback by that significantly because, Jenna never in her whole life, has never ever screamed a curse word at anybody.let alone anything. "Sister you need to stop this now! I mean, you can't keep this lie forever and you know that. He will find out eventually and then he will get you and I won't be there to stop it.so hold it down and don't be fool, mum didn't teach you that way." Jenna thought about her mum and wondered if Severus had really meant what he said. "Severus, Mum didn't teach us anything..so, I don't see why you're giving me a lecture about how she supposedly taught us right and wrong. And besides, you gave me plenty more lectures than she did all together.you know what I mean Severus?" Severus looked as though he had swallowed a huge bag of reality. "I did not." he thought. "Mum made me tell her right from wrong.not me". Jenna could tell that he was pondering something.so she left him alone.  
  
She knew that she had to at least act happy, so she speeded over to Jason and grabbed his hand. "Come on Jason! Let's dance!" Jason looked at her suspiciously, but it didn't last. "Why all of a sudden do you want to dance? A minute ago, you didn't even want to look at cake and now you jumping all over the place.what gives?" Jenna had to think fast. What would she say? She couldn't tell him about the pep-talk with Tom.that would be like, begging to die. So she came up with a drink. "Oh, well, I guess the wine is starting to kick in now.if you know what I mean." A sly and devious grin appeared from nowhere on Jenna's face. Jason started to set his wine down and grab Jenna's hand. Well, if it's a dance you want, then a dance you shall have my love! They danced the night away, swinging and gliding through the dance floor. Then suddenly, the music stopped. Jason was sure that this was a joke or something that Tom had devised, so he kept quiet. And just like Jason guessed, Tom walked out on to the dance floor carrying a paper envelope. "Ladies, gentlemen, friends and family. I would first like to congratulate my brother and his lovely bride on their happy marriage." Hands started to clap and people started to cheer. "Next, I would like to say that this is a wonderful party! And last but not least, I would love to give this happy couple their wedding present from me." Tom pulled out the paper within the envelope. It was bright green and had a golden bow tied around it. Tom started to talk again, this time reading from the green paper. "Ahem, I would like to welcome you two to an all expense paid honeymoon trip to Hawaii! You will be transported there by a luxury cruise ship called the "ss.moonbay" and may you have the best time of your lives!" The crowds cheered again. And Jason and Janna came leaping out of nowhere and hugged Tom tightly. "Oh you truly are wonderful Tom!" Jenna shouted joyfully. Jason However looked somewhat disappointed. "Brother, I can't believe you. You said that you weren't getting us anything! You cold fox you!" Tom had a serious look on his face. He pulled Jason away from the crowds. "Listen, while you are away, I will be getting things ready for this muggle killing.do you understand? So, I need you to give a notice letter to all the death-eaters on the island. It won't take long." Tom rushed away quickly, leaving Jason speech-less. "Right, sure.bone-head." Jason thought to himself. "Right." He walked over towards Jenna and started dancing again. The night grew older and the faint sound of the crashing ocean swelled in Jason's head. 


End file.
